Should've Said No
by Kushina Nar
Summary: Walking in on someone doing the dirty is never fun, especially when its your girlfriend and your 'best friend'. She should've just said no... mild language


**Should've Said No**

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong**

He found out by just walking into his own how…how fucked up is that? He saw them in the throws of passion in his own bed, and he immediately walked right out. Every part of their relationship flashed through his head. He thought of all the things that they had done together, he thought that all the smiles and laughter and good times meant something. He thought that…but that's all it really was…his thoughts. It obviously wasn't the same for her. He was disgusted with her…and with himself for allowing her to play him. He gave her everything he could. He was there for her every step of the way every time Sasuke hurt her he was the one to heal her time and time again…but now he couldn't even stand the sight of her.

**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance**  
**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes**

She tried to explain it to him. Said that it wasn't planned and that she just let herself be pulled over that line. Not realizing that she had used the same line the last time…that the teme just happened to pull her over that line and that she hadn't intended for it to happen, of course last time she hadn't slept with the teme Sasuke had just beat the living shit out of her during a 'friendly' spar. She got on her knees and begged for him to forgive her. That she just had to have him back.**  
**

**  
You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with him'd get back to me**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

He glanced down at her and told her to stand up. When she did he pulled her into a hug and just looked at her listened to her blubbering and then she messed up. In her 'relief' she happily stated that she knew he would forgive her that she didn't know what she would do without him or how she would be able to live her life devoid of his attention. That she was so happy that they could put this past them and allow their relationship to go on. That she needed him to live on.

**You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same**

He pulled away from her and simple sneered at her refusing to acknowledge his own tears flowing down his face and her look of astonishment. He coldly told her that she needed to get all of her shit out of his house and that she had three days before he would pile it all outside and use every single Katon Jutsu that he knew on it.

**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes**

She begged him to reconsider making tears flow from her face saying that what her and Sasuke did together was nothing, nothing to her and that it was inevitable that it would happen just because of how close they were. she yelled that she was sorry that she needed him that he couldn't leave her all alone. She yelled that he was a monster for living her that she required his love, that no one else would treasure it the way that she would.

**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with him'd get back to me**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

He smiled at the irony. She was claiming that he needed she to love? That no one else wanted him. Was that really what she thought? He did not need her and he really didn't need to ask her why she seemed to think it so. As he started to walk away he heard her fall to the ground and gasp and snivel and sob.

**I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was he worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no**

He was almost out the door before he turned back to her heaving form. "Sakura…was it really worth it? Was Sasuke truly worth losing me, 'cuz that's what happened. You threw away your 'team mate' and now, Sakura love, now you are worse than scum…", with that Naruto nodded once and walked out into the night leaving the distressed girl on the ground all the while ignoring his tears.

**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with him'd get back to me**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

**A/N** okay…I just have one question why is that every time I make a song fic they always always end up weird? I meant to this to be saku/sasu with a saku/naru cheating buuuut… that didn't work out haha btw i own nothing the creator of taylor swift and naruto own it!! wish i did tho...oh the 'evil' things i would do to my naru baby!! hehe ja ne for now ^^


End file.
